


COMA TALK

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	COMA TALK

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


  
**COMA TALK**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


Oh buddy, what have you done? You are lying here in a hospital bed unconscious and I can't bear it, seeing you like this.  
You must be hurting terribly. You look so pale. Please wake up for me, I need to talk to you. I never wanted my best friend  
and partner to be in this bad shape and especially not on my birthday!

I know that you wanted to give me a surprise. Huggy told me about the new grill and the party you wanted to have for me.  
Nice idea, but why did you have to try to keep the grill working by adding too much spirit? These things can turn out to be  
extremely dangerous and you have never been lucky in handling this stuff. You remember your burnt hand when these goons had  
put the bomb in your car? Okay, it wasn't your fault, but I can't see you in such pain. I'd like to take your hands; I don't  
dare, because they are both bandaged. I want you to wake up. That would be the finest birthday present I've ever had.

Birthdays -- well, we have celebrated some pretty crazy ones so far, haven't we? Do you remember last year when I invited  
you to the car crash event? We had a lot of fun... Okay, not to mention that they were about to take your car for the race  
because it looks like one of these old heaps they need for those kind of races...

Hey, are you opening your eyes? Do you want to hear more about this kind of stuff? I would do all I could to make you feel  
better, even give you my car...

Hey, that was a special birthday, too when you wanted to have my car and came back with new covers for my seats. Though,  
I could argue with you about the little bears all over it -- a little childish, wasn't it?

But when you told me that it would remind me of Terry and Ollie, I understood.

You always could read my mind and know what was good for me. Without you I would never have felt better in such a short  
time after the shooting. I remember that you moved in to my place to take care of me. I couldn't even dress alone. You helped  
me in so many ways to forget the pain. Wish I could do the same for you now. You only have to wake up, buddy, I want to look  
into these blue eyes. They can make me laugh -- and drive me crazy, too. When you talk about my eating habits your eyes get  
that disgusted look.

And why do you make fun of me when I don't know for example where the strange ingredients in your healthy drinks come from  
and what their names are? I don't even know how to pronounce them!

But now I wouldn't mind if you teased me, yelled at me, or made a fool of me. It's because I love you the way you are.  
And somewhere I read that the people you love the most are the ones you hurt the most.

Hey, this will bring you back to real life -- let's laugh together. Do you remember my birthday a couple of years ago?  
When we went to that restaurant where they said that cops got a special price? Otherwise we couldn't have afforded it. It  
was your birthday gift to me and I must admit the dinner was delicious. The hors d'oevres -- did I say that right? -- were  
first class and after the dessert and the wine, I felt really contented and relaxed -- till the waiter appeared and said something  
in French. I didn't understand him at all but when I saw your face looking at the bill I knew something was terribly wrong.

You could have bought another old car for the price of our meals!

What happened? Well, you mixed up the restaurants, you remember? The right one was on the other side of the street!

Buddy, how are you feeling? Your cheeks are a little flushed. Are you running a fever? No, I don't think so, your forehead  
isn't too warm.

I can't believe it! You're opening your eyes! Hey, welcome back! Yes, it's me. Be careful with your hands. Let me hold  
you... that feels so good. And don't you ever touch a grill again!

I have to tell you about some special birthdays we shared. Well, do you remember last year...?

 **The End**

 

[ **Back To Index of Stories** ](id24.html)   


  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  


[  


](id64.html)   


<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
  
  
---


End file.
